Wiki Non élucidé FR
703px|thumb| Unsolved : "Le crime que vous connaissez. L'histoire que vous ne faites pas." PAGES POPULAIRES => Wiki Unsolved - Non élucidé FR Articles les plus visités *[http://fr.unsolved.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Non_%C3%A9lucid%C3%A9_FRWiki Unsolved] *Wiki Non élucidé FR @La série FR / The series EN *Wiki Unsolved FR *Wiki Unsolved EN *Présentation projet FR *Project presentation EN @Rôles principaux / Starring roles *TUPAC AMARU SHAKUR *NOTORIOUS B.I.G. *Detective Greg KADING *Detective Russell POOLE *Officier Daryn DUPREE @Rôles secondaires / Secondary roles *Jim BLACK *Justine SIMON *Detective Brian TYNDALL *Detective Fred MILLER *Figurants FR *Extras EN @Synopsis saison 1 FR *Épisode 1 FR *Épisode 2 FR *Épisode 3 FR *Épisode 4 FR *Épisode 5 FR *Épisode 6 FR *Épisode 7 FR *Épisode 8 FR *Épisode 9 FR *Épisode 10 FR @Synopsis season 1 EN *Part 1 EN *Part 2 EN *Part 3 EN *Part 4 EN *Part 5 EN *Part 6 EN *Part 7 EN *Part 8 EN *Part 9 EN *Part 10 EN @Synopsis saison 2 FR / Synopsis season 2 EN *Épisodes non-disponibles *Unvailables episodes ='Bienvenue sur le Wiki Non élucidé FR'= Wiki.png Nonelucide01.jpg Unsolvednonelucide.jpg Murder-rap300x300.jpg 'Page d'accueil français' Non élucidé est une série télévisée de Anthony Hemingway, Mark Taylor (responsables de la production) ainsi que Kyle Long et Greg Kading (respectivement producteur exécutif et co-producteur exécutif). Retrouvez toutes les news et les vidéos de la série TV Non élucidé. 'Informations et révélations des deux enquêtes sur les homicides commis envers les légendaires et célèbres rappeurs *NOTORIOUS B.I.G. & *TUPAC AMARU SHAKUR' Cite_note-0 => NOTORIOUS B.I.G. DÉTAILS SUR LA MORT MACABRE RÉVÉLÉS DANS LE RAPPORT D'AUTOPSIE PAR LE DÉPARTEMENT DES MÉDECINS LÉGISTES DU COMTÉ DE LOS ANGELES ET PUBLIÉ PAR E!NEWS. NOTORIOUS B.I.G. DÉTAILS SUR LA MORT MACABRE RÉVÉLÉS DANS LE RAPPORT D'AUTOPSIE PAR LE DÉPARTEMENT DES MÉDECINS LÉGISTES DU COMTÉ DE LOS ANGELES ET PUBLIÉ PAR E!NEWS. Quinze ans plus tard, le meurtre de Notorious B.I.G. reste non résolu, les 23 pages du rapport d'autopsie à l'appui. Cite_note-1 => LE MEURTRE DE TUPAC AMARU SHAKUR TOUJOURS NON ÉLUCIDÉ 22 ANS PLUS TARD. LE MEURTRE DE TUPAC AMARU SHAKUR TOUJOURS NON ÉLUCIDÉ 22 ANS PLUS TARD. "E! News" plonge au cœur du crime non résolu de Tupac Shakur, assassiné à Las Vegas. Regardez ! Cite_note-2 => LE MEURTRE NON RÉSOLU DE TUPAC AMARU SHAKUR: DÉMÊLER LES COUCHES ÉPIQUES DU MYSTÈRE QUI ENTOURE L'AFFAIRE. LE MEURTRE NON RÉSOLU DE TUPAC AMARU SHAKUR: DÉMÊLER LES COUCHES ÉPIQUES DU MYSTÈRE QUI ENTOURE L'AFFAIRE. En 1996, Tupac Shakur fut le prince héritier du rap de la côte ouest... 'Introduction Non élucidé FR' 'Introduction français' Une série de scénarios criminels authentiques basée sur les enquêtes des meurtres de Tupac Shakur et Biggie Smalls. 'Thème Non élucidé FR' 'Thème français' Cette série criminelle retracera les deux principales enquêtes de la police sur les meurtres séparés des rappeurs Tupac Shakur et Biggie Smalls. Tupac a été tué dans une fusillade à Las Vegas en septembre 1996 à l'âge de 25 ans. Biggie a également été abattu à l'âge de 24 ans par un assaillant inconnu en mars 1997 à Los Angeles. ''' Les bandes-annonces de la série Unsolved centre|640x640px centre|480x480px centre|480x480px '''Vos votes, questionnaire de la série TV Unsolved saison 1 thumb|left|703px >> Selon vous, parmi la liste des neufs rôles principaux et secondaires de la série TV Unsolved, quel acteur ou quelle actrice détient et incarne "la place" la plus prépondérante tout au long de la saison 1 >> In your opinion, which of the nine main and secondary roles in the TV Unsolved series, which actor or actress owns and embodies the most important "place" throughout Season 1 ?? TUPAC AMARU SHAKUR (Marcc ROSE) NOTORIOUS B.I.G. (Wavyy JONES) Detective Greg KADING (Joshua David DUHAMEL) Detective Russell POOLE (Jimmi SIMPSON) Officier Daryn DUPREE (Bookeem WOODBINE) Jim BLACK (Rhis Coiro) Justine SIMON (Amirah Vann) Detective Brian TYNDALL (Brent Sexton) Detective Fred MILLER (Jamie MCSHANE) Autre choix __TOC__ UNSOLVED 2018 298px|thumb| Unsolved 2018 Affiche de la série TV américaine UNSOLVED 298px|thumb| Unsolved Les meurtres de Tupac et Notorious B.I.G. NON ÉLUCIDÉ "LA MORT DU RAP" 298px|thumb| Non élucidé : "La mort du RAP" À l'intérieur des meurtres de BIGGIE et TUPAC ='Activités récentes Non élucidé FR'= thumb|left|703px : (taille de la page en octets) : (nombre de pages dans la catégorie donnée) : (nombre d'utilisateurs dans le groupe donné) __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Catégorie:Tout Catégorie:BlogListingPage